Caesar
|birth date= |height=5'1" |weight=120 lbs |specialty=Fading into the background |hobby=Eavesdropping |likes= * Precision * Seafood |dislikes= * Sweets * Hot weather |status=Deceased |affiliation=Freedom Academy |previous_affiliation= |participated= |execution= |fates=Executed by Kerokuma |family= * Unnamed childhood friends ("Adoptive" family) |creator=Nick (Milkpunches) |country origin=America |fangan origin=''Hyper! Danganronpa H20: Abandon All Hope'' }} Caesar is a character featured in the English fangame Hyper! Danganronpa H20: Abandon All Hope created by Milkpunches. He is known as Super High School Level ???. Gallery :For more images of Caesar, see Hyper! Danganronpa H20/Image Gallery and Caesar/Sprite Gallery. Appearance Caesar is a short, lanky young man. He has pale skin and straight blue hair that's settled around his head, with some strands hanging in front of his face. His eyes are a bright yellow. Caesar wears a dark blue sweater with a long collar, covered by a blue vest which also has a long collar. This makes it so that the lower half of his face isn't visible. He wears dark blue pants, and has blue shoes. Under the collar of his sweater, he hides his fang-like sharp teeth. It is currently unkown if these were present from birth or a body modification. Hyper! Danganronpa H20: Episode 8 Personality Caesar is very secretive and reserved, and he doesn't tend to open up to others. When he does speak, it's usually just a few words or maybe just a sentence. He has been shown to be fairly dismissive, and tends to easily get tired of people if they bother him. However, he has also been shown to be curious about others, asking Maya about her life before the killing game. However, it is shown that he has a darker side. After it's revealed his reason for his murder of Victoria Hester, he tells the survivors he has no regrets for what he did due to the fact she took his "family" away from him. History Early Life Caesar was raised by an unknown government group that trained child soldiers from the day they could walk. He describes it as "strict" and wasn't allowed to talk until spoken too, nor allowed to play sports or games, such as tag. With the 'don't talk until spoken too' policy Caesar, as a result, has become much more quiet in his later years, which is often mistook for him being shy. He was trained to be an incredible marksman, a fact he'd later keep hidden within the Killing Game. Despite these hardships, Caesar found friendship with his fellow children, and even came to care about them as a family. However this changed when a military mission titled "Operation Bluebird" was enacted, headed by a young Victoria Hester, which resulted in the massacre of most of Caesar's friends. He was one of the few survivor of this tragedy. After this event, he was homeless with no where to go until years later being scouted by Freedom Academy. Creation and Development In the original version of Chapter Four Caesar was planned to kill Chet over an undisclosed motive. However after Victoria's and Caesar's backstories were put into consideration it was realised that they had likely met each other before, leading to the version of Chapter Four that was later released.Fanganronpa Wiki: Fanganronpa Interview Talent & Abilities Marksman As the Ultimate Marksman, Ceasar has a perfect aim with a lot of weapons, rifles and crossbows included. Speed Shown in the exercises Victoria had proposed, Caesar has an incredible amount of speed to the extent that would be described as him running in 'no time at all'.Hyper! Danganronpa H20: Episode 7 Creation & Development Milkpunches designed Caesar to appear very unapproachable. Milkpunches originally had no special plans for Caesar's mouth being revealed, meaning for it to be a normal mouth, until he was drawing the art for Chapter 4 and decided to give him shark teeth.HDRH20 Artbook: HDRH20 Complete Edition Trivia * Caesar’s favorite color is red.Hyper! Danganronpa H20: Episode 1 References Navigation Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Killers Category:Executed